


Tom Trumper's Pool Service

by 410CheshireCatSmile014



Series: Pool Boy [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Break Up, Break up sex, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Pool Sex, twincest not related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/410CheshireCatSmile014/pseuds/410CheshireCatSmile014
Summary: Tom Trumper needs to do something with his life, so why not start his own business as a pool boy? Sounds good boring right? Who wants to clean up other peoples pool's during the dead of summer?Bill Kaulitz is a famous model, and hires Tom to clean his pool, little does Tom know, Bill wants him for more then just pool cleaning.





	1. New Client

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!! Hope everyone is doing good!! New fun project, was gonna wait for summer, but why not fantasize a little? This should warm you guys up!! :D

Tom Trumper wiped his sweat ridden eyebrow, his body glistening in the summer sun as he filled the back of his truck with his pool cleaning equipment. Another job done, it was his last client for the day, and he smiled collecting the money. It wasn't the perfect job, but it was a starting business for the dread haired twenty two year old, he didn't have to work under a boss, and he knew how to clean pools, he loved swimming, and he loved physical work, plus it required minimum amount of clothing, and he liked that very much.   
Waving goodbye at the pregnant female whose pool he just cleaned, he then took off, finally he could go home, take a cold shower, crack open a beer, and relax for the rest of the afternoon. However, that pleasant thought was quickly extinguished as soon as he cellphone rang.   
Tom studied the number across the screen, and didn't recognize it, probably a new client, he thought, and quickly answered the phone. "Tom Trumper Pool Service." Tom greeted.   
"Hi, I find myself requiring your service Mr. Trumper."   
Tom almost pissed himself at the sound of the sweet voice over the phone, it was clearly a man talking to him, but at the same time, the voice was soft, and sweet.  
"Alright, I just finished my last client, I can stop by now if you'd like?"  
"That would be wonderful. My last pool boy just quit on me, and I really need some assistance."  
"Send me the address, and I'll be right there."  
"You're not gonna need an address, It's the Kaulitz Estate." Before Tom could even comprehend what he had just heard, he heard a click on the other end of the phone. Was this some sort of joke? Was he seriously just talking to the famous model, Bill Kaulitz? No, it couldn't be, quickly hitting the redial button, but the phone went straight to voicemail. Shaking his head, he quickly made a u-turn, and headed in the direction of the Kaulitz Estate. If this was a joke, he would just leave, and apologize, if not, he might just pass out. 

XXX

Pulling up to the guard gated estate of Bill Kaulitz, Tom rolled down his window, as the guard approached him. "Hi, I'm Tom Trumper, I got a call from Mr. Kaulitz requesting for pool service." Tom stated. The guard was in excellent shape, and Tom gulped down his anxiety, and tried to play it cool. "Herr Kaulitz is expecting you, please pull forward." The guard, whose name tag read "Winslow" said, stepping back and pressing several buttons, before the large wooden gates pulled to the side. Tom's jaw dropped, as his eyes looked into the hidden away mansion. Many people talked around town of sneaking a peak of the extravagant estate, but none of the stories Tom had ever heard were anywhere near how beautiful the mansion really was.   
There was a large cobble road driveway that lead up to the large mansion. There were several large Willow Trees, grass, and flowers that decorated the front yard area. The mansion itself was a large beautiful brick building, which resembled a castle, including a torret. There were several men in black suits waiting in front of the mansion, and Tom gawked as he put his truck in park, and stepped out. "I'm here for the pool service." The men looked at each other, and seemed to have their own silent conversation.   
Finally one of the men pulled out a cell phone, and dialed in a number. "Herr Kaulitz, the new pool boy is here.... Yes sir, right away sir." Then the man quickly shoved it into his pocket. "Please follow me Mr. Trumper." The man turned stiffly, and followed a narrow cobble stone pathway into the back yard.   
Tom laid his eyes on the large over sized pool that sat towards the back of the yard, complete with a large spa, fountains, and even a large waterfall. There was a diving board, and a slide. Closer to the house was a full sized outdoor kitchen with a fire pit. The entire yard was absolutely beautiful and breath taking. He had never seen such a beautiful yard before. Sure most of his clients had money, and had nice yards, but this was top of the line stuff here, of course it was, this was Bill fucking Kaulitz.   
"Pool and spa needs to be cleaned, you will get paid after Herr Kaulitz approves." The guy, whose name tag was worn backwards, so Tom couldn't see who he was, and the man never introduced himself, so Tom just nodded his head, and and circled the pool, seeing how much needed to be done. The pool was completely clean, and honestly, Tom wouldn't even waste a second cleaning someones pool if it was this spotless, but Tom was told to do it, and that's what he was going to do. The money he could make off of this would be really good if he was able to please the person he needed to please.  
Walking back out to the front of the house and to his truck, Tom pulled the door down, and reached in for his equipment. The pool hose that was wrapped up was slung over his tanned shoulder, and he quickly gathered the pool net, and a few other things he'd need. He made his way to the backyard once again, and started to work. First netting out the pool, then he'd scrub down the inside, and then he'd vacuum it.   
He was so into his work, and focused on the scrub down, that he didn't notice it when someone came outside, and took a seat in the fold out lawn chair. It was only when Tom stopped to wipe his sweat ridden brow after he was done with the scrubbing, and ready to vacuum the bottom of the pool that he noticed someone watching him.  
Anyone would recognize his face anywhere, the man watching him was none other than Bill Kaulitz. Tom's jaw dropped at the sight of the gorgeous man lounging before him. He was tall, skinny, pale despite being in the sun. He wore a pair of, what looked like, green girls booty shorts, and that was it. He had his left nipple pierced, and his right eyebrow pierced. His eyes were shaded black in eyeliner and eye-shadow. His lips were glossed, and his black hair was loose around his shoulders.  
"You look hot over there, Tomi." Came Bill's seductive voice. Tom lost his footing and almost fell into the pool. Kaulitz sure was a character! Tom knew he was flirting, he heard it over the phone when they were talking. Not knowing what to say, he went with, "I'm almost finished, just need to vacuum and I'll be done. You're pool looks good, so it shouldn't take me long at all."  
"Like I said, you look hot over there, I brought out some freshly made lemon-aid. Come sit down in the shade and have a drink." Bill said, laying back in the lounge chair, cocking up a perfectly lean and hairless leg as if to further entice the new pool boy.   
Tom cocked an eyebrow, but slowly made his way across the yard and into the shade, taking the offered drink from Bill's long manicured fingers. "Thanks."   
Bill smiled, watching as Tom took the first sip of the ice cold drink he handed him. Their eyes connected as Tom drank. Although it was hot outside, and there was a layer of sweat glistening over Tom's skin, the sight of Bill's eyes on him sent goosebumps across his neck and arms, and he shivered under his intense gaze.   
"Well, um, Thanks for the drink." Tom said, handing back the empty glass. Bill took it, his manicured fingers brushing playfully over Tom's hand. Tom gulped down the sudden nervous lump in his throat. Bill was clearly flirting with him, and he wasn't' sure how to take it.  
Tom was usually the type that chased girls, in fact, he had been seeing this girl, Ria, he wasn't sure how serious it was. Ria was a beautiful girl, and very fun to be around, but there was also the material side of her, and Tom hated that. When he mentioned starting up a pool cleaning business she looked down on it. She thought he should go to University and get a degree and earn a high income. They hadn't been seeing eye to eye lately, and that was one of the reasons why Tom also hadn't talked to her for several days.   
Tom had no problem in the female department, but this was completely new to him. He had a guy, but not just any guy, a famous, hot sexy beautiful androgynous model making googly eyes at him. The thought alone made his stomach twist, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.  
"So, um, I better go... pack up my stuff." Tom said, pointing his thumb behind him.  
"Do that, come back again next week." Bill said in a sing song voice, his eyes never leaving Tom's body, watching him bend over and gather his equipment. Watching his muscles flex, and his skin glimmer with sweat. It was gonna be a long week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains twincest *NOT RELATED*

CHAPTER TWO

The following week Tom made his way back to the Kaulitz mansion. His stomach twisting with nerves, still not believing Bill Kaulitz was requesting his services, even if it was just to clean his pool. Surely he would have someone more... qualified, someone more top of the line, not him, Tom Trumper, a lost young adult just trying to make a quick buck.  
Last week Bill had handed Tom a wad of cash, more then what was requested. When Tom looked at him questioningly, Bill had just winked at him and said, "Keep the change." Five hundred extra dollars seemed like a lot of change to him, and then to be requesting another pool cleaning so soon. Perhaps the extra money was for the future visits? Tom would have to ask just to make sure.  
Pulling up to the large guard gated front entrance, Tom rolled down his window, but before Tom could even say anything, the guard greeted him. "Mr. Trumper, Herr Kaulitz has been patiently waiting for your arrival. Please pull forward."  
Tom had to shake his head to pull his thoughts together. Las week everyone treated him as if he were a criminal, this week was the complete opposite, the guard was friendly, and he wondered how the staff would react today.  
Pulling forward, Tom parked in the same spot as the first day he came. He was expecting to be greeted by the same line of people as before, but surprisingly there was no one waiting for him. Tom raised a brow, looking around. He wasn't sure if he should go to the door, or just go straight to the backyard. Decided to try the door first, Tom walked up the pathway to the front door, and rang the bell. He waited a good minute or two, before he started looking around. It seemed as though no one was home.  
Tom walked around to the backyard, and instantly his eyes fell on the tall sleek form of Bill Kaulitz. The model was lounging in the same chair as last week. A pair of Carrera sun glass's shielding his eyes. He wore a pair of extremely skimpy black pool shorts, that looked like something made for a woman. The shorts were extremely short, and clung to his skin like leather. The sides laced up like a corset, and Tom gulped, noticing the fly was also laced up. The laces were white, creating a very eye catching appearance. Tom felt his mouth watering, and he couldn't stop staring, it was only when he heard Bill's voice that he, for the second time, shook his head, pulling himself out of his own thoughts.  
"Like what you see?" Bill asked, a playful smirk played on his lips. Tom felt himself blush and he quickly looked away, suddenly feeling very self conscious, and nervous.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I was, uh..."  
"You don't have to make excuses, I like when people watch me." Bill said, getting up, and walking over to Tom, "it's why I became a model." He whispered into Tom's ear from behind. Tom shivered, making Bill smirk once again, though Tom didn't see it. "I'll be back in a minute. I'll let you start on the pool." Bill said, and all Tom could do was nod his head jerkily, as he watched Bill disappear into the large mansion.  
Tom went out front, and gathered his equipment just as he did the week before.  
Returning to the backyard, Tom set his equipment down, and looked at the pool. It was sparkling, and really did not need to even be touched. Regardless, Bill was paying him, and he started by scrubbed the sides and the bottom of the pool to loosen up any gunk that may have clung to the sides and floor. Next he dropped the hose into the pool, making sure the water filled it up, before attaching it to the vacuum. Tom started vacuuming the shallow end of the pool first, it was the easiest. It took him no time at all, and worked his way around to the deeper end, not realizing he was being watched.  
Bill watched Tom working up a sweat from his chair in the shade. He quickly flicked his tongue over his lips in wanting.  
Fifteen minutes later, when Tom was finished cleaning the pool, Bill stood up - still unnoticed by Tom- and walked to the shallow end of the pool where he stepped onto the first step. Flicking his feet through the water and splashing towards Tom's direction at the other end of the pool.  
Tom looked up, and over to where the splashing had come from. He noticed Bill in the pool, just on the first step, he sat down on the edge of the pool, his legs dipping into the water, and flicking water in different directions every few seconds. Bill smiled, and reached down into the pool, cupping his hands under the water, and bringing them up splashing cool crisp water onto his chest, and falling onto his thighs. Bill gasped at the cold water to his warm skin, and he giggled playfully. Biting his lower lip, and tilting his head back and to the side, eyeing Tom from the corner of his eyes.  
Bill crooked his finger and Tom, "Come here." He demanded.  
Tom didn't say a word, and didn't ask any questions. He was so drawn to Bill, that he listened to his command, and like an obedient puppy, he followed, going over to where Bill was.  
"Sit down with me, Tomi, take your shoes off, relax."  
"I...I can't stay, I have other... appointments..."  
"I'll pay you for your time, and theirs." Bill smiled a full genuine smile, and Tom found himself, once again, obeying. Slipping his shoes off, and tossing them to the side, he let his feet slip into the cool water, and he sighed in contentment. This was just what he needed.  
Bill watched as Tom's feet flexed and curled in the water. Bill's foot brushed gently against Tom's, then ran his toes along side his foot, up his ankle, the up his leg to his calf. Finally he lifted his eyes, meeting Tom's stunned, questioning gaze. Bill's eyes darkened, and he leaned over, whispering, "Kiss me, Tomi."  
Tom's breath hitched, his eyes were wide, as if trying to process Bill's next request. Up until that point Tom had been fine carrying out Bill's demands. He knew he had been caught, more than once, staring at the beautiful man. He honestly just couldn't help it, he was beautiful! He ignored the flirting, and the playful touches, but this was something different.  
Tom had never kissed a guy before, he had never found the same sex attractive. He was a ladies man. He had a girlfriend, sure their relationship was rocky, they had their fair share of problems, but didn't everyone in a relationship? Regardless of his unsure feelings, Bill was leaning in, and Tom found himself drawn to Bill's plump glossed lips. His eyes fluttered shut, and their lips brushed against each other's. Tom found himself responding, even though his head was screaming that it wasn't right, he had a girlfriend, and he wasn't gay, he shouldn't be doing this. But he was doing this, Tom found himself cupping Bill's soft plump cheek, and pulling him closer. Bending Bill's head back, and Tom deepened the kiss.  
Tom, without breaking the kiss, sat himself on the first step inside the pool, pulling Bill along so he was straddling Tom's thighs. Bill moaned into the kiss, his tongue flicking across Tom's palate. Tom gently felt around until he felt Bill's tongue stud with his tongue, before gently biting down on it.  
Bill was shocked for a moment, as Tom literally had him, or rather his tongue stud, between his teeth, he was trapped and couldn't move away. His eyes flashed open, and he came face to face with Tom's own honey brown eyes. Their gazes collided, pupils dilated, and neither one could look away, they couldn't.  
Tom released Bill's tongue stud, and flicked his tongue inside Bill's mouth, curling it behind Bill's top teeth and tasting the roof of his mouth. Bill moaned, grinding his hips down onto Tom's. Bill could feel Tom's erection through the thin fabric of the white and green striped pool shorts.  
Tom's hands went from resting innocently on Bill's back down to hips hips, squeezing gently. His hands took on a mind of their own, and started roaming the model's body, feeling out ever bump of his spine, and curve of his hip's and chest, down to the soft hairless thighs and down to his equally soft hairless calf's, squeezing the muscles there. Tom's hands traveled back up to his hips, and to his back again, daring to go to the one place Tom had yet to touch, his tiny round ass. Squeezing and kneading Bill's ass in his hands, which only brought them closer together, Bill let out a soft moan, as he grind himself down on Tom.  
Meanwhile, Bill's hands hand no problem seeking out the desirable sun-kissed skin that belonged to Tom. His shoulders were starting to show signs of a sun burn, making Tom groan out every time Bill rubbed his palms against his broad shoulders. His nails traced down the his spine, fingers danced down his neck and over his Adam's apple, nails raked over Tom's small perky nipples, and danced down his toned abs.  
Finally, when there was no air left in their lungs, and they couldn't hold their breaths anymore, the two boys broke apart, gasping for air, and looking straight into each others eyes.  
Bill clung to Tom's neck, one hand cupped the back of his neck, rubbing the skin and soft hairs back there. The other hand was resting behind him, proped up on Tom's knee. Bill smiled, noticing how Tom was trembling beneath him. "You've never been with another man before?"  
Tom looked up, his cheeks burning red, his tongue flicking out and darting over his lip ring. "No, does that matter?"  
Bill didn't say anything at that moment, instead he pulled Tom against him, his lips crashing against Tom's, his tongue forcing its way into Tom's mouth in a rough claiming type of kiss. Tom's back arched, and Bill pushed back, trying to show dominance. Bill leaned in, licking up the side of Tom's face, before whispering into his ear, "I like being first." Bill then nibbled on the lobe of Tom's ear, and Tom shivered and moaned in pleasure. He was so hot, being so close to Bill who was also radiating heat, and he was also incredibly turned on.  
Bill slipped off Tom's thighs and stood up outside of the pool. Bill smiled, and licked his lips, rolling his head to the side of his shoulders, his black painted nails lightly grazed over his stomach and chest, then down to his hips where he found the white strings that tied his shorts up. Untying the skimpy shorts, which exposed a small amount of skin and the base of his penis. Bills hand slipped further down groping himself in front of Tom, and Tom found he couldn't look away. His eyes were fixed on the show Bill was giving, and Tom's cock stirred beneath his swim trunks, clearly enjoying the view as well.  
Finally Bill's thumbs dipped into the hem of his tight little shorts, and pulled them down to his ankles, before stepping out of them. Tom watched in awe as his cock bounced proudly in front of him. Bill was so turned on, Tom could see the tip of his cock already leaking, and he unconsciously licked his lips.  
"Tomi," Bill whined, cocking his knee up slightly, rubbing his legs together, "Fuck me."  
With that begging request, Tom was on his feet, embracing the beautiful, fully nude model, pulling him as close as he possibly could. His hands groping wherever they could reach, enjoying the feel of Bill's naked skin under his hands.  
Bill started moaning, and pulling away, "Tomi.." Bill whined, hooking his finger into the hem of his pool shorts, and quickly Tom got the hint. Quickly, Tom fumbled with the draw strings, and quickly pulled the shorts off his body and kicked them to the side. Tom watched as Bill took in his size, and he quickly licked his lips, but this wasn't about giving pleasure, this was about Bill receiving pleasure, but that didn't stop him from wanting to get down on his knee's for Tom. Shaking the thoughts from his head for now, Bill turned and walked over to the lounge chair he had been sitting in prior. He took his seat, and leaned back, pulling a bottle of baby oil from the bag that Tom didn't realize was sitting under the chair.  
Bill pulled his knee's up, exposing his lower half. Tom watched as Bill took his now oil slick fingers and brought them down to his hole, poking a single digit inside himself. Bill had his eyes closed tight at first, before he opened them again, locking his gaze on Tom. Bill inserted another slicked up finger, pushing in and out of himself, slowly opening himself up for Tom.  
Tom watched on, his cock jumping in excitement, and it took all his strength not to touch himself in fear of coming on the spot, so he kept his arms and hands stiff at his sides, mouth slightly parted, eyes glued on the beautiful display Bill was putting on for him. It was when Bill slipped a third finger inside of himself, Tom flicked his tongue over his lip ring, eyes sparkling, and he couldn't help but rub his hand over himself. He watched as Bill's eyes darkened. "Don't touch yourself." Bill demanded, "Come here, and fuck me." Bill said as he slipped his fingers out and held up his legs for Tom."  
With wobbly legs, Tom made his way to Bill, hovering over him, before crawling onto the chair, crowding up behind Bill. Bill leaned forward, sitting up, and poured some oil over Tom's dick, rubbing it into the hard flesh, Bills darkened eyes glanced up at Tom, their lips met, and it was Tom who was now taking control, pushing Bill to lay back, pulling his hips towards him, and forcing his legs up and apart. Bill bit his lip in anticipation, and finally his breath caught in his throat as he felt the head of Tom's cock pressing into him, and slipping inside the tight ring of muscles. Bill let his breath out, and moaned, "Oh yes."  
Tom watched himself slipping inside Tom's tight little body, and he almost lost it, he stilled his movements for a split second before pushing all the way inside. The tight hot embrace, and the amazing suction Bill had around him was nothing like he's ever experienced before. Women were good, but they were never this tight for him. Tom moaned out in pleasure, "Oh god!" He gasped, as he filled Bill up, his thighs trembled, but that didn't stop him from pulling out and snapping his hips forward again and again. Quickly Tom got a steady pace going. Bill's toes curled on the side of Tom's head as he snapped his hips forward again, their skin slapping each other. Tom was already sweaty from cleaning the pool, but now he was glistening even more. Bill reached his hand up, running his palm across Tom's chest, down to his abs, resting there a second before going lower, his nails digging into his thin, but muscular thighs. Bill's head fell to the side, his lips fell open his eyes squeezed tightly shut, Tom was nailing his prostate with every thrust. Tom leaned down, bending Bill in half, his lips attached themselves to his neck right above his carotid artery. Tom could feel Bill's erratic pulse jumping against his lips and tongue. Bill's hand came up cupping the back of Tom's neck, his fingers going further tangling in his dreads. Bill knew he would have a hickie, but he didn't care, not when Tom was doing him so good, and making his body tense with pleasure. He could feel it now, bubbling in his stomach, he was so close, and he knew Tom was too. Tom's thrusts were starting to become more sloppy, but picking up speed, he was chasing their orgasms with everything he had, until finally it hit hard. Bill came all over Tom's stomach, and when Tom came, he came hard and in long bursts, filling Bill up until it was oozing back out onto the backs of his thighs. Bill moaned at the feeling, and gazed up at Tom through slit and hazed eyes, a smile quickly spreading across his face as Tom pulled out, and Bill stretched. Their lips met in one last kiss before Bill got up, walked over to the pool, and lazily walked in until he was submerged waste deep in the cool refreshing water. "Looks like your gonna have to come back and clean the pool again tomorrow... I think it's a little dirty."


End file.
